ikapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unidades
A unit is a soldier, support person or mechanical device used in warfare. __NOWYSIWYG__ Descrição São construídas unidades (ie. treinados) no quartel. Cada tipo de unidade tem um ' nível mínimo no quartel ':apenas atualizando o quartel para o próximo nível voçê poderá construir essas unidades . Novas atualizações do quartel irão reduzir significativamente o tempo de construção dessas unidades. O custo de para unidades de treinamento pode ser reduzido por uma Carpintaria; O custo de por uma Fábrica de Pirotecnia; O custo de (para o Médico) por um Oculista e o custo de (para o Cozinheiro) por um Caves de Vinho. Quando dispensar unidades, apenas ' 50% ' dos recursos usado para construir estas unidades são retornadas. Todos os cidadãos usados para construir as unidades são retornados. Melhoria de unidades podem ser feitos na Oficina. Unidades de terra podem ser implantadas em outras Cidades , suas ou dos membros da sua Aliança',e podem ser enviados em missões a partir de qualquer cidade que estão dentro No entanto, seu custo de manutenção é o dobro se estiver fora da sua cidade, e quando esta em trânsito.Há várias pesquisas em que você pode reduzir o custo da manutenção de suas unidades. Elas são Mapas (2%'redução), Código de Honra ('4% de redução, 6% total), logística (8%'''redução, '''14% total) e Futuro militar (' 2%' por nível ). Exitem varias classes de unidades, o tipo de classe da unidade descreve as funções dos seus membros no campo de batalha. __NOWYSIWYG__ Infantaria Pesada Infantaria Pesada são unidades incomparavelmente fortes durante o combate evita que os seus inimigos possam romper sua linha de frente de batalha. Se você não tem unidades de infantaria pesada o suficiente no campo, outras unidades terão que assumir o trabalho de infantaria pesada - e como regra geral não terão chance na batalha. __NOWYSIWYG__ Hoplita Hoplites are heavily armored spearmen from the towns' middle classes. They form the heart of every Greek army. In the so-called Phalanx formation they push forward in an unstoppable wall of spears and shields. * Research required: Professional Army ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Steam Giant This powerful machine moves like a person on the battlefield, but has a superhuman hit strength. Stones, arrows and swords simply bounce off it. Woe betide anyone who dares to oppose it. * Research required: Robotics ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Light Infantry Light Infantry units are lightly armoured, mobile close-combat fighters, who protect your troops' flanks and try to circulate the enemy. If they are not intercepted by enemy light infantry, they attempt to attack enemy long-range fighters (unless they are needed at the front battle line after the wall is breached). Swordsman Sword fighters are usually barely armored and fight without shields to retain their mobility. Thus they can circulate around the immobile Phalanx formation and attack from the flanks. * Research required: Professional Army ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Spearman Spearmen are conscripts from the rural population, that go into battle with light armour and basic spears. They do not usually have a chance against professional soldiers. * Research required: None __NOWYSIWYG__ Long-Range Fighter Long-Range Fighter units try to attack the opponent's Heavy Infantry with their Long-Range Weapons. Long-Range Fighters are especially useful for defense, as they can fire from the walls. Typical long-range fighters usually cause just injuries that weaken the enemy's hit points but can be easily tended to by Doctors. The worst thing that can happen to Long-Range Fighters is to have a run with light or heavy infantry units. Then they use their Close-Combat Weapons, and usually do not have a chance against Light Infantry units. __NOWYSIWYG__ Sulphur Carabineer Shots from the sulphur carbine can penetrate even the most durable armour. However due to its sight line, only a single row of Sulphur Carabineers can fire while the rest has to reload. * Research required: Gunpowder ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Archer Bows are a very popular hunting equipment, so it is very easy to recruit archers amongst citizens. Military training turns simple citizens into formidable long-range combat troops. * Research required: Ballistics ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Slinger Slings are light and cheap weapons. Nevertheless, they are difficult to handle. On the battlefield they barely cause any damage to armored opponents, but at least their munition is readily available. * Research required: None __NOWYSIWYG__ useless Artillery Artillery units try to demolish opposing cities' defense walls. They cause enormous damage, but they are also very expensive. If the artillery does not come across a wall, it generally fires into the rows of opposing Heavy Infantry. Those who are hit do not usually have a survival chance - however a large part of the damage that the artillery makes remains unused when they hit other units instead of walls. They always stand in artillery squares even if the front battle line isn't filled. __NOWYSIWYG__ Mortar The mortar fires explosive shells against the walls of a besieged city. No building can withstand this destructiveness. However, the rare munition for it has to be brought along additionally, so shots fired need to be very well-targeted. * Research required: Canon Casting ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Catapult Catapults sling huge rocks against opponents' defense facilities and thus they can destroy even the strongest stone walls. However they are less useful for defense against enemy armed forces. * Research required: Law of the Lever ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Ram Powerful men swing the massive tree trunk against the enemy gates, until they give way and the men run for cover under the roof. It might only be useful for gates and walls, but at least it does not need any munition. * Research required: Siege ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Fighter Pilot (Air Defense) The Fighter Pilot unit is the Gyrocopter. Fighter pilots are aircrafts that specialize in fighting against flying opponents. They cannot attack any surface units and do not ascend if the enemy does not have any air units. Fighter pilots are only there to safeguard armies against air attacks or to clear the path for their own bombers. __NOWYSIWYG__ Gyrocopter A novel flying machine that is fast, versatile and not dependent on the direction of the wind - we can hunt cowardly enemies that want to attack us from the skies with it! * Research required: Bird's Flight ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Bomber (Air) The Bomber unit is the Balloon-Bombardier. Bombers are aircraft's that have been constructed to attack enemy ground troops from the air. Their priority objective is the enemy's Artillery. Thus they can stop an attack before an attacker can seriously damage a wall. Bombers are not to be underestimated when fighting against regular ground troops. However, they are very expensive. If you want to use bombers, you should beware of enemy fighter pilots, as bombers do not have a chance in air combat. __NOWYSIWYG__ Balloon-Bombardier Our inventors have discovered that the sun is so hot because it attracts warm air. That is why a balloon filled with hot air also rises in direction of the sun and our soldiers can throw explosive shells down on our enemies from up there. * Research required: The Archimedic Principle ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Auxiliary (Support) Auxiliary (Support) units can significantly influence the battle outcome, without having to fight themselves. Cooks and Doctors fall into this group. Doctors can recover some of the hit points of the Human units that were hit. Machines do not recover any hit points from the Doctors. Cooks can improve your soldiers Morale. Every Cook present, can restore some of the troops morale points. __NOWYSIWYG__ Cook Your army's cooks know exactly how to give new courage to the warriors and heroes in the encampment: A glass of wine and a stew, just like mum used to make! If they take the evening to remember what they are fighting for, enemies will find it very hard to wear them down. * Research required: Culinary Specialties ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Doctor These doctors have voluntarily enlisted to help tend to the wounds of those on the battle front. They can remove arrow heads, bandage up sword wounds and have enough ice available for soldiers' heads should enemies attack with slingshots. * Research required: Anatomy ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Special Units __NOWYSIWYG__ Barbarian-Axe Swinger The main barbarian battle troops are terrifying warriors who throw themselves into battle with a wild roar and ensuing chaos. However, they barely have a chance against the disciplined Greek Phalanxes with their primitive armor. * Note: Barbarians-Axe Swingers can be found only in the Barbarian Village on the island of the player's Capital. You can not recruit Barbarians-Axe Swingers at the Barracks. __NOWYSIWYG__